Photoelectric transducers (organic photodiodes) produced using an organic material can photoelectrically convert light of only a specific color (specific wavelength range). When photoelectric transducers with such a feature are used in a solid-state imaging apparatus, a structure with layered subpixels can be obtained, which would otherwise be impossible in a traditional solid-state imaging apparatus having two-dimensionally arranged subpixels each including a combination of an on-chip color filter (OCCF) and a photoelectric transducer. Thus, since such a structure enables incident light to be received with high efficiency, it can be expected that a solid-state imaging apparatus with higher sensitivity will be provided. Such a structure is also advantageous in that no false color is generated, because it does not need mosaic processing.
On the other hand, organic photoelectric transducers for use in solid-state imaging apparatuses have the same or similar structure as various organic thin film solar cells (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2006-339424, 2007-123707, 2007-311647, and 2007-088033) and are aimed at increasing photoelectric conversion efficiency.